


Passionate Confessions

by Teilwah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BTW, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Love, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I need to stop my fucking teenage puberty brain, I'll go cry in a corner now, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm horrible, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Right now, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, anal-sex, blowjob, ereri, first smut, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teilwah/pseuds/Teilwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, let me just sum up my current situation real quick.</p>
<p>My close friend through a long time is, at this exact minute, sitting in front of me, crying as he's telling me that he doesn't want to be "just friends". There is this weird expression in his pretty ocean eyes and I know that his heart is beating ten times faster than usual. </p>
<p>And I've never been happier in my entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I decided to try this shit out, and write smut! 
> 
> Chapter one is the fluffiest fluffy fluff... And chapter two is graphic gay sex!  
> Way to go, me! XD
> 
> Enjoy the creations of my weird mind cx
> 
> EDIT: OMFL, I NEVER EXPECTED SO MANY PEOPLE TO READ AND EVEN LIKE THIS!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM, LIKE, WRITER FEELINGS ARE GOING CRAZY, I'M LITERALLY SCREAMING IN JOY!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! *HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY, HUGS YOU ALL* 8D
> 
> I know that most people may not see this as a lot, but it is to me, and I'm so fucking happy!! :3

”Have you ever considered,” he whispered, as if it was his greatest secret, which it probably was, judging by the look on his face when he said it, “that maybe I think of you as more than just a friend?” He buried his face in his hands, so that his beautiful green eyes and the tears in them were hidden from my view. Tears that I had put there.

“I’m sorry, Eren, I didn’t mean to-“ I started, but he cut me off.

“I know you didn’t, Levi. How were you supposed to have any idea about my feeling, when I never told you? I-I know that it’s not mutual, but I-“ he didn’t get to say another word before I forced his hands away and grabbed a hold of his chin, forcing him to look up at me.

“Who said that the feelings weren’t mutual? Who are you to tell me what I feel?” I growled, looking him right in the eyes. They widened, and I knew that he hadn’t expected this, that I had surprised him, and I felt a small hint of victory, but it didn’t last long. He pulled away before I had the chance to truly admire my own work.

“Then why are you with her?” his face was back in his hands and his voice was even more shaky than before. And it broke my heart. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes as I grabbed his wrists, but I didn’t attempt to pull them away. That wouldn’t make any difference. I tried to figure out what to do, how to convince him that I really meant the words that had left my lips only a few moments ago. And suddenly I knew exactly what to say.

“Because I didn’t think I could have you. She was my escape from the feelings that I didn’t believe would be returned. Because honestly, who would want someone like me? I couldn’t even put myself together tell my fucking crush through five years hove I felt about him, so instead I just hooked up with the first the best bitch who wanted me! And where that got me!” and then, finally, the tears started to run down my cheeks. My throat was aching slightly, and I realized that I had raised my voice.

“I had no idea,” he said in a quiet tone, “I thought that you and her had something…”

“We do,” I shot back, “but it sure as hell isn’t feelings, at least not on my part. And she knows that. Even though she likes me, she is well aware that she is just my escape, that I would leave her for you in the blink of an eye. Because, Eren, I don’t deserve you at all, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not selfish enough to be with you.” And then, he looked up at me with an expression that I’d never seen before, one that I couldn’t identify. I had no idea what it meant, and I was terrified. What if I had just managed to convince him that I wasn’t worth the struggle? That he could do better? That-

“Kiss me.” The words were strong, and despite the tears, he seemed more sure of himself than ever before. He stared at me with those amazing, teal colored eyes, so full of emotion that I was sure it could have broken me, right then and there, hadn’t it been for the words that had just passed his lips. Those lips, that he had just asked me to kiss. And at that moment, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to resist. I smiled softly and let go of his wrists, grabbing his hair gently as I leaned closer to bring our foreheads together.

“Is that what you want? Because you know damn well that you can’t just kiss me and say that it didn’t mean anything. If we do this, it will be the beginning of something more. You will belong to me, Eren, and no-one else will have the right to touch you. The kiss will seal that.” He nodded, as a confirmation. He had agreed to this, and he was finally going to be mine. The thought made my heart flutter.

And then I couldn’t wait any longer. I held the eye contact as I slowly tilted my head, having no intention of rushing this. This moment, that I had waited for through five fucking years. And I wanted to drag it out, make it worth all the time that I had spent, imagining this situation. And now it was real. There it was. I felt his lips on mine and his hands on my shoulders as we shared the sweetest and most gentle kiss in history. My heartbeat was out of control, beating faster and skipping beats, totally fucking up its natural rhythm. It was as if the world froze, and then disappeared. The time went faster and slower, both at the same time. And then, I realized that I wished for more. I wanted to get past this gentleness and feel him. Taste him. I slid my tongue over his bottom lip, as a request of him to open his mouth, which he didn’t reject. I moved my hands to his waist as his fingers dug into my shoulders and my tongue explored his mouth, tasting him thoroughly. And suddenly, I had no idea how I had ever been able to live without this. That was the exact moment when I heard him moan into the kiss, and I lost the last bit of control I had.


	2. The Passion

The next thing I knew was us, lying on my bed, me on top of him. I had no idea how we had gotten here, and sure as hell I didn’t care. I just wanted him, and he wanted me. That was the only thing that mattered. I had waited for so long, and now that I knew that we both wanted this, there was no way I could hold back.

I pulled back from his lips to kiss his neck and he made a delicious sound that I would do anything and everything to hear again. And I was sure I would.

I felt him tug at my shirt and I smiled. “Eager, now aren’t we?” He looked away, and the cutest blush I had ever seen spreading across his cheeks. I still couldn’t wrap myself around it. He wanted this. He wanted me.

I started to unbutton my own shirt, making a little show out of it as I slid my hands across my toned chest and stomach, watching the lust grow in his eyes until  could finally toss the fabric to the side, send it flying across the room. I couldn’t care less where it landed. I leaned down to whisper in his ear, pressing our chests together in the process. “How far do you want to take this?”

The question seemed to surprise him, but I knew he was glad that I asked, nonetheless. And I was, too. I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if I hurt him, unintentionally or not.

“I… Can we take this, you know, a-all the way?” I could tell that he was nervous to ask, but if that was what he wanted, I wasn’t about to turn him down. I wished to claim him as my own, and if he was comfortable with it, I wouldn’t hesitate. So I nodded, letting a little ‘yes’ slip past my lips.

Then he reached up to unbutton his own shirt, and our lips met again as I helped him getting rid of the dark green  piece of clothing. After a few more moments it joined mine on the floor. I slid my hands over the skin of his chest, following them with my lips. I considered giving his nipples some attention, but decided against it, since I was well aware that this was his first time. Not that he had never gotten any action, but as his close friend, I knew that he had never actually had sex, which was why I was being extra careful with my actions. Although it didn’t prevent me from licking and sucking, leaving marks on him that were only meant for the two of us to see.

When I reached his hips, I looked up for him for some kind of confirmation, needing to be entirely sure that it was okay. When he assured me that it was, I undid the button in his jeans and pulled down the zipper, gently tugging them of. And I couldn’t help but smirk when I saw his boxers. It was that weird pair that I had given him as a Christmas gift with the only goal of being an ass. There was some creepy-ass face on them, and I assumed that it was a titan, since the text sprawled across them read ‘My titan can crash your Wall, anytime’.

“They are comfortable, okay!?” He blurted as the blush returned to his cheeks.

“Cute, but those boxers aren’t exactly a turn-on, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to get rid of them.” He nodded again, and I placed my fingers by the hem of them, starting to pull them down.

When his underwear rested comfortably on the floor with the rest of his clothes, I finally had time to admire his naked body. Okay… That sounded more perverted than it had to, but what would you expect from a 19-year-old? Anyway, he was beautiful, every inch of him, and I found my raging hard on so much more difficult to ignore, now that I could see everything.

Then, I leaned down and pressed my lips to the tip of his cock, watching him squirm and moan beneath me, urging me to give it more attention. Which I did. I licked from the base to the tip of his hard member, wanting to please him the best way I could. After a few more licks, I finally wrapped my lips around it, starting to bob my head slightly. And as I could only expect, his hips bucked up. And the sounds he made. Damn it, they were delicious.

I pulled back and he let out a whine of disappointment. Though it didn’t last long before it tuned into a moan, when I got the lube out of the drawer and poured some on my hands, slicking my fingers up before pressing them to his entrance. The facial expression he wore at that moment made me lick my lips as my cock twitched. I pushed one inside, letting him adjust to the feeing for a short moment before I started moving it, wiggling it lightly and searching for his sweet spot. Then I added a second one, and the sounds he made as he pushed back onto my hand was the most amazing thing I had ever heard. I wiggled and scissored my fingers, as I kept moving them, trying to find-

I heard the loudest moan of my name coming from him so far. Bingo. I added a third finger and  kept miving them in him as they pushed into that sweet bundle of nerves.  “Ah! L-Levi.. Please..” He didn’t even get to beg anymore before I was overwhelmed with desire, and I pulled my fingers out of him, ignoring the disappointed sound he made as I quickly prepared myself for him. And I swear to the dear mother of God, never before had I rolled on a condom that fast. I poured a generous amount of lube into my hand and gave my dick a few strokes. Then I had him wrap his legs around my waist and I pressed the tip of my length against his ass.

“Are you ready?” I breathed the words, desperate to feel his tightness around me, make him scream my name. He nodded, and that was exactly the answer I needed. Finally, after waiting for so long, letting the desire built up inside me and settle in my bones, making them ache for him, just lie the rest of me, I could finally push in. I let out a groan; although I wasn’t sure he heard it over his own mewl.

“Tell me when I can move, okay?” He waited for a few more moments before he nodded, and I pulled out, only to push back in. I knew that it hurt him, but I was also certain that he enjoyed it way too much to want me to stop. So I continued, creating a rhythm as pants and moans filled the air and his hips pushed back against my rock-hard member.

“A-Ah.. Levi! Please just..” I smirked as I leaned in close to purr into his ear, “Just what? What do you want, Eren?”

“F-Faster.. Harder!” He breathed, and it wasn’t like I could resist, not when he looked up at me with those perfectly glassy ocean eyes, his flushed cheeks and that delicious expression that I didn’t think I’d ever grow tired of. So I picked up the pace, and the pleasure grew with it. Soon, I had to close my eyes, and all I could even hope to hear was the sinful sounds and the sound of skin against skin. And then I felt it, realized that I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Ah- Eren. I’m gonna..” My voice trailed off, but it was replaced with his.  
  
“I-I know.. Me- AH- too..!”

It only took a few more thrusts to get both of us over the edge, each other’s names on our lips, and I collapsed on top of him. We laid there for quite a while before I finally pulled out of him, wiped the cum off both of our chests and cuddled up to him.

We both slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read through this because I'm embarrased about writing it, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me! XD
> 
> Also, I don't know if you're aware of it, but this is my first time writing smut, so I'd love some feedback! :3
> 
> Sorry it's not very good! This chapter is trash! And same goes for me! *hides behind my alpaca plush* Dx


End file.
